


Dancing in the rain

by orphan_account



Category: Reddit crew
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, Height difference, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Secret Relationship, This is really cute, im gonna miss their videos together so much, not really - Freeform, they're not good at hiding shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: \\Fluff fic that was written 4 months ago and I didn't post//Quackity and Aksel dance in the rain.
Relationships: Aksel | Aksually/Alexis | Quackity
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Dancing in the rain

It was the first day of vidcon, specifically after vidcon. Everyone was extremely tired and they were just chilling around in their Airbnb. Henry, Kwite, Hoover, Ani, and Brandon were sitting around the living room couches, while Aksel and Alex were sitting on the chairs in the kitchen counter. They were all talking about their day and how much fun they had meeting fans and other you-tubers.

Somewhere along, Ani and Henry suggested that they go out and walk around the neighborhood, to explore and just have fun. It was mostly left ignored, everyone was too tired to walk more than they had already, or at least until an hour later when the sun went down and Kwite agreed to go out with them. Aksel and Alex both also agreed to go. Aksel taking his dying phone and Alex leaving his phone. After the 5 where ready, they walked out the door.

It was late and they, by "they" meaning Henry, Ani, and Kwite, were being chaotic. Walking around and making jokes, t-posing and just being overall lovable-idiots. Aksel and Alex were walking a bit behind everyone else, the two secret lovers just chatting quietly and occasionally joining in the chaos.

Since the first day, they both arrived in Anaheim the two had been attached at the hip, not leaving the other's side for anything. It had been 6 long-ass years and this was their opportunity to spend all their time together physically. The others had taken notice but they always just said no-homo or some shit like that to get them to not be suspicious.

It wasn't working.

At one point during the walk, while Alex and Aksel were only paying attention to each other, the other 3 started considering giving them some space. They ended up just running away. Well not exactly. Kwite started running with Henry on his back and Ani just started chasing him while Henry screamed.

That's how Aksel and Alex ended up walking alone. There was an attempt to run after the other 3, that failed as somewhere around a house corner they lost them. But hey, they weren't complaining. Aksel had one of his arms around Alex's waist, and they were just walking in comfortable silence, each too tired to talk.

At some point, Alex took out Aksel's dying phone and checked the time.

"Aksel its 1:00 A.M," he said and showed Aksel the time "we need to go back-" Alex was cut off by the sound of thunder, and the immediate rain that followed. Aksel acted quickly, and almost immediately ran over to be under a tree on the sidewalk. He took his dying phone from Alex and checked where exactly they were. They were 15 minutes away from the house, and he was about to call Brandon to see if he could pick them up with the rented car or something but his phone died before he could even press the call button.

"Shit. Alex, what are we gonna do?" The tall boy asks the short boy.

Alex smiles "What are we gonna do?" He lets go of Aksel "What we are gonna do is walk back to the house" He says, and walks out into the rain. "Alex come back you could get sick-" Aksel gets cut off by Alex turning around. He looks adorable. His big beautiful brown eyes are looking straight at the taller boy, and his skin seems to be glistening under the light of the moon. Alex smiles once more, and the says "No I'm not... Now come on I can't be the only one wet here"

"dude that's gay" Aksel chuckles a bit "But okay-" He walks towards Alexis and cup's his face. "Let's dance" he says, and then he kisses Alex.

That's how they both end up dancing in the rain. Running around hand in hand, hip on hip, and dancing without music, jumping on puddles and just, laughing together. Any doubt in their mind, any stress, or anything that was bothering them just gone. It's like time stopped, and the only thing that will ever matter was the person in front of them.

They hoped this feeling will never end.

And even after they stopped dancing and got home?

It didn't stop...

Because they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was really short since it wasnt done and I scrapped to finish it,,, its also really old so its kinda bad-  
>   
> But hey! if you like what you see follow my twt!  
> @tr4vstuff


End file.
